falsely spun lies
by bloogurl13
Summary: You could tell he was troubled, as his hair was more disheveled than usual, and most of the normally yellow parts of his suit were orange. Probably from the blood of the girl he carried in his arms.


_**Ok, this is my first story, im sooo excited!**_

_**Well…..i hope you enjoy! XD**_

_**Kid Flash**_

"OUT OF THE WAY! Please! Nurse! Anyone! I- WE need you help!"

Everyone in the hospital was shocked out of their sleepy reverie as soon as they saw kid flash burst in and begin to yell.

You could tell he was troubled, as his hair was more disheveled than usual, and most of the normally yellow parts of his suit, were orange.

Probably from the blood of the girl he carried in his arms.

"R-right this w-way s-s-sir." A nurse stuttered, a bit surprised at having an emergency this big in the middle of nowhere at this time.

She stood up while trying to fix her messy hair, and motioned Kid Flash to follow her.

She grabbed a beeper from her pocket, and beeped some doctors, telling them to come immediately, for an emergency.

"We NEED to hurry, she's losing too much blood!" he said impatiently, rushing alongside the nurse.

"Don't worry, th-the doctors should be here- oh, just on time!" the nurse said nervously, hands fluttering around as she and kid flash were met along the way with some doctors and a gurney.

Kid Flash loaded her onto the gurney and the doctors rushed her to the emergency room.

"C-clean up in lobby and hall!" the nurse called the janitor, still nervous.

Kid followed the gurney and soon the doctors stopped at a door, which they barged in through.

Kid flash tried to follow in, but the nurse stopped him.

"I-I'm sorry, Mr. Flash, B-But you c-can't go inside." The nurse said breathlessly, recovering from the surprise.

"But- but I have to! I have to-" his eyes were wild, and he kept pacing.

"You could wait in the lobby or leave. Y-your choice." The nurse calmed down, and the hand fluttering remained to a minimum.

He pursed his lips, nodded, and turned back the direction he came from and began to walk.

Then he stopped, turned around and called out. "You WILL tell me the results, right?!"

The nurse nodded and walked into the doors.

_**In the emergency room…**_

"Remove her shirt and begin!" one doctor commanded as he snapped on his gloves.

They removed her shirt and gaped.

She had a huge gash, literally cutting her in half, and more stab marks over her chest area.

"How is she still even alive?" one newbie exclaimed.

"I think they haven't gotten her lung-no I was wrong. But it's our job to keep her alive! Hook her up to the heart monitor, Jenks." An older doctor told the newbie, jenks, as he began the operation.

"It's on!" jenks cried, rushing to the gurney.

"I _know, _I can hear it perfectly well! Now get over here and pass me the knife!"

"The knife, sir? But isn't she already cut up eno-"

"Just pass it!" the doctor stuck out his hand as jenks grabbed the knife and gave it to him.

"but, sir why would we need a kn-" Jenks was interrupted by a long loud beep.

Coming from the heart monitor.

"She's flatlining! Quickly, pass me the shockers!" _**(im not sure what those are called…so im just using shockers)**_

The doctor put the two shockers together to energize them, and then yelled.

"CLEAR!" HE put it to her chest, TRYING TO RE-START HER HEART.

"IT'S NOT WORKING!" Jenks cried out in alarm as the heart monitor remained the same.

"I KNOW ITS NOT WORKING!" the doctor cried out in annoyance as he zapped the shockers together again.

"CLEAR!" he cried out and replaced them on her chest.

_**In the lobby….**_

Kid Flash bit his lip as her nervously twisted his hands.

_What if she doesn't come out alive? What if the doctors do something wrong, and they accidentally kill her? _

Every single negative scenario ran through Kid Flash's mind.

He began to pace again, but suddenly was interrupted by someone poking him.

"WHAT?" he cried out in anger, being annoyed at the disruption in his worrying. Not hearing a reply, he looked down to see a young boy about 6 with humongous watering eyes and pouting lips. He was holding a pen and a paper in his hand, but the paper was now fluttering to the ground.

Kid flash smiled nervously as he rubbed his hand behind his head. "I'm….I'm sorry kid." The kids lip shook more, as a tear slipped from his eyes.

Kid Flash picked up the paper and pen and signed his signature.

He smiled warmly at the kid, and asked him, "What's your name, kid?"

The kid wiped his eyes as he said, "Chris."

"Well Chris," Kid flash said with fake enthusiasm, "here ya go! And…if you keep practicing running, you just might get as fast as me!" he tapped the kid's nose and handed back the paper and pen.

"Thank you Mr. Kid Flash!" the kid said happily as he bounced away.

_Must be bi-polar or something…._Kid Flash thought as he watched the now very enthusiastic kid show his mommy his signature. He smiled, then shook his head.

Kids….

_**In the medical room….**_

_Beeeeeeeepppp…_

Everyone in the room who had hats took them off, as some nurses began to cry.

"She was so young, too." One said mournfully, shaking her head, as the doctors pushed the gurney out of the room.

"c-come on m-martha. We s-should get the s-stats from the printer room." One nurse cried to another, as they left the room.

_**This might be a three-shot! I hope you enjoy! Thank you!**_

-**B**_l_o**o**_g_u**r**_l_1**3** =D XD :D =) X) :l


End file.
